


Mad | Larry Stylinson ; halloween au

by DanTheRabbit



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: AU, Dark, Death, Halloween, LGBT, M/M, One Shot, Scary, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheRabbit/pseuds/DanTheRabbit
Summary: So let me tell you the story of why Louis goes missing every Halloween.





	1. i / mad

> He's so fuckin' crazy, he's so fuckin' mad
> 
>  

 


	2. ii / characters

( unfinished... i'll be updating this chapter as the story develops )

     


	3. iii / playlist

**Playlist** , that I will be updating throughout the story...

 

Everyone says I.m paranoid - Apartment

I go Crazy (acoustic) - Orla Gartland

 

[Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/daniellamdc/playlist/1HraRiQ5mIsfcrLGKkjZ31?si=25CLiGquRb-yiL6srezvEA) here


	4. Lost in paradise

**Preface**

**_"So I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting, we've been falling for all this time, and now I'm lost in paradise. Alone, and lost in paradise"_ **

I'm mad, Louis.

And yes, I am mad at you.

The last time we saw each other was rather weird, you weren't there by the time I woke up and you make it so not even your smell left a trace. 

I would ask you to come back, but I'm not really sure if I want you to because if I see you again, believe me, _ **I will kill you.**_

Though, certainly, I want you to know that I don't need you. Not even a little bit.

I was believing about something so distant, in a so obvious lie like it was normal. All this time denying that feeling of hopelessness, as If I was too little for you.

All those promises that I did, Louis, I didn't keep them, I admit that. Thats why I believed myself as the son of a bitch that let you down. Locked up thinking that I broke you and believing your false madness as if you didn't had anything left for my fault. The truth is, the decision was all yours to begin with.

Everything I felt for a second was that cruel desire of going back in time and fix it. I thought I had dropped you all at once, but we were falling together for a long time. And you, Louis, were covering my eyes. You. Only you.

And now, after feeling you, after touching your soft hair and smelling your fragrance for so long...

Now, just now, I realise I am lost in paradise. And your gift, was the entrance of hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> @dantherabbit ; wattpad | https://velveteendani.tumblr.com | ig ; daniellamdc


End file.
